Espera iré por ti
by Zarite
Summary: Siempre el mismo tono, suave, reconciliador y tímido. Siempre con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara delicada, siempre con un sonrojo que le hacía ver adorable, como una pequeña muñeca.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**spera iré por ti.

* * *

Su rostro, ese pequeño rostro en el cual siempre hubo una sonrisa tímida ahora solo mostraba una mueca con rastro de dolor. Triste.

Elevó sus ojos perlados hacia las personas que venían hacia ella, parpadeo para ocultar su dolor. Asintió cuando él le sonrió y le guió hasta el Ichiraku, sus dos compañeros siguieron a pasos lentos. Hinata miro con aire ausente a la chica de pelo rosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella tenía que tener una familia feliz y ella no?

¿Qué hizo para merecer el calvario de nacer en ese clan y con ese padre? ¿Se había portado mal en su anterior vida? ¿Existió antes?

Con las preguntas punzando en su cabeza Hinata prefirió rodar los ojos hacia otra dirección. Si no veía la felicidad de Sakura tal vez se olvidaría que alguien era más feliz que ella.

Naruto empezó a relatar como venció a Pein, pero ocultó su declaración. La declaración que ella profeso hacia él.

_Triste_.

Hasta Naruto esquivaba sus sentimientos. Asintió a cada palabras que decía él y empezó comiendo con lentitud el ramen de su plato hondo. Sorbió el fideo con delicadeza y a pequeñas porciones, el rubio le siguió con otras mas grandes y los otros dos con mas calma.

Miro de nuevo a Sakura y casi se atrevió a preguntarle porque razón ella podía ser feliz menos ella, pero calló y miro a Sai. El ANBU de Raíz. Sus ojos se encontraron y Hinata vio el mismo desolador sentimiento de la soledad. El chico le miro con una sonrisa en los labios, una vacía. Aparto la mirada dolida.

Se paro de la silla alta del pequeño y malogrado restaurante, intento sonreír al equipo siete pero fallo estrepitosamente. Mordiendo su labio con fuerza sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—M-Me tengo que ir—tartamudeo, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

—¡Pero Hinata-chan, acabamos de llegar!—suplico el rubio. Hinata le miro a los ojos.

_¿Por que no me haces caso a mi Naruto? ¿Yo no soy suficiente? ¿Porque no puede ser feliz? Responde._

Saco de su bolsillo algunas monedas y pago su tazón.

—Lo siento— murmuro sin tartamudear. Se disculpo por todo, por haber confesado sus sentimientos, por no ser la hija que su padre quería, por ser una mala ninja, por no superarse, por no luchar, y al final se disculpo por llegar a existir.

Con todos esos remolinos de sentimientos en sus ojos se alejo del Ichiraku.

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que río de verdad? ¿Cuando? ¿Semanas, meses?

Solo reía cuando estaba con sus compañeros de equipo, siempre le sacaban una sonrisa tímida y hermosa. Le hacían sonrojar, soltaba una breve y entusiasta carcajada. Pero ahora eso ya no llenaba el hueco de su pecho. Ahora nada llenaba el agujero que se agrandaba a pasos gigantesco, comiendo cada poco de su vida. Su personalidad, su vitalidad, todo era devorado.

Cerro los ojos y se apoyo en un poste de luz de las calles de Konoha. Volvió a abrirlos y miro el cielo. Aquel cielo que antes le calmaba, aquel cielo que era como Naruto, pero él ya no le protegía. Se fue para proteger a otra.

_Sakura_.

Puso sus manos en su rostro y cayó de cuclillas. Lloraría, lo sabía y por esa razón se odiaba aún más. Era tan predecible. Tan lastimosamente predecible.

Se forzó a no llorar pero no pudo, sollozo en medio de la pequeña luz del poste de luz. Oculto su rostro en sus piernas y se movió adelante y atrás golpeando su espalda con el poste.

Igual que aquella vez, y la otra, la otra y las muchas más otras. Igual que las otras veces volvía a llorar. El mismo método, queriendo hacerse daño pero no poder hacerlo, porque era cobarde hasta para eso.

Sus lágrimas mojaron su pantalón, entre pequeños sollozos e hipos y con la vista nublada por las gotas de lágrimas vio a Naruto. Frente suyo. Con la cara dolida, la vista entrecerrada pensando en el dolor que tenía. Hinata no paro de llorar. Ya nada importaba. Nada. Ni Naruto.

Se levanto con tranquilidad y se apoyo con más fuerza en el respaldo del poste. Naruto se acerco con pasos suaves, tranquilos. Le acaricio la mejilla y limpio rastro de lágrimas.

Hinata huyo del contacto. No queriendo recibir más esas miradas. Pena, lástima. No más.

—V-Vete.—pidió entrecortadamente. Naruto negó y abrazo su cintura con sus manos, se sentó en el suelo y ella por el peso de su cuerpo a su lado. —V-Vete.—volvió a pedir. Él negó.

—Lo siento tanto Hinata-chan. Me entere por medio de la abuela. —susurro apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la chica.

—T-Todos los saben. M-Mañana seré otro pájaro enjaulado.

Recordó los sucesos, su padre gritando contra ella por salir lastimada en la lucha contra Akatsuki, aquel muchacho que tenia que cuidarla redacto todo su comportamiento. Como no obedeció el mandato de mantenerse a salvo y dejar luchar solo a Naruto. Su padre no perdonó que ella hiciera el ridículo luchando contra alguien superior, y la gota que colmo el vaso fue lo inútil que fue hasta para protegerse.

Lloró amargamente contra los brazos de Naruto. Intento alejarse pero él se lo impidió.

—Por favor vete.

Alzó los ojos al cielo y veo como se volvía más oscuro. Era igual que Naruto. Se alejaba de ella, ya no le protegía.

Se aparto del cuerpo masculino y camino lejos de él.

—Siento no poder ayudarte Hinata-chan...

—Ya nada importa. —corto hundiendo sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Adiós Naruto-kun.

Se alejo con suavidad en la oscuridad, se convirtió en una sombra mas. Se fundió con el color negro y nunca más volvió la vista.

Naruto jadeo y negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar el recuerdo de la soledad en persona que era Hinata.

_Soledad_.

…

Naruto miró a Hinata que ocultaba la marca de su frente con la banda de Konoha. Su rostro era mas pálido de lo habitual, y sus ojos blancos denotaban más las negras ojeras en sus ojos. Su pequeña boca no se movía para nada a las conversaciones que querían dar Shino y Kiba. Intentó ir a su lado pero la mano de Sakura en el hombro lo detuvo.

—Si no has podido hacer nada por ella antes, ¿Que te hace pensar que ahora sí Naruto? No la lastimes más.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Poso su mano encima la de Sakura y la apretó. Tenia que proteger a Sakura. Él lo prometió.

_Igual que prometiste proteger a Hinata, ¿Neh?_ Se burlo una voz interior. Él negó cegado por el dolor. Camino junto a Sakura y prefirió olvidarse de Hinata. Era lo mejor, así no sentiría el profundo pesar por haber roto su promesa.

Con sus ojos azules miro por última vez a Hinata y sus ojos vacíos.

_Lo sentía tanto..._

…

Hinata miro a Shino que le miraba a través de sus gafas oscuras, escondiendo sus ojos de ella. Poso una mano en la callosa de su amigo y se echo en el suelo.

Shino no pronunció palabras, se sentó en su lado, mirando el cielo azul lleno de hermosas nubes blancas. Kiba les miro con resignación, y para no sentirse rechazado de sus amigos decidió acercarse y posarse a lado de su compañera, mando a Akamaru una mirada para que él fuera donde la chica. El perro obedeció y le lamió las mejillas de la joven. Hinata le miro con sus grandes ojos blancos vacíos y le acarició detrás de las orejas, el perro gimió con alegría, más ella le siguió mirando con suma tristeza.

…

Tsunade formó una mueca cuando entro Shizune con mas papeles para ser revisados. Con frustración volvió a esconder su sake en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Tsunade-sama.—llamo, la rubia alzó los ojos y centro su mirada en las de su secretaria/amiga.

—Hm.—bostezo reprimiendo llevarse las manos tras la nuca. Shizune suspiro.

—Ha llegado una nueva petición para una misión. Al parecer unos ladrones robaron algo valioso en una aldea cercana.

Tsunade gruño y asintió, revolviendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio encontró lo que necesitaba.

—Manda a Naruto, Sakura y...—centro su vista buscando a alguien más cuando vio la fotografía de la ex-heredera de la familia mas poderosa de Konoha-Hinata.

Shizune alzó una ceja de forma confusa.

—Tsunade-sama...no creo que sea lo mejor, Hinata-chan no esta en momentos para recibir misiones...en su estado...

—¡Shizune!—reclamó molesta entrecerrando la mirada. —Es momento para que ella salga adelante. Nadie tiene que compadecerse de ella, es una ninja saldrá adelante.—puntualizo con un dedo en la fotografía de la joven. Shizune asintió meditando. —Es hora de que Hinata salga adelante, que mire a otro lado y se olvide de todo por un tiempo, y esta misión le hará olvidarse de todo.

La morena volvió a cabecear la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

…

—Creo...-comenzó Sakura poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.—que eres idiota.—terminó frunciendo el ceño. Naruto gimió frustrado.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan!

—Naruto, no puedes hacer nada por Hinata, no creo que puedas quitarle esa horrible marca de su frente. No la martirices dándole falsas esperanzas. Alejate de ella.

El rubio mostró asombro en el rostro antes de negar.

—¡No puedo! He intentando olvidarme del caso de Hinata-chan pero no puedo.

—¡No eres un héroe para todo Naruto! Puede que hayas salvado la villa, pero no puedes _ni_ _tienes_ que salvar a todos.

—¡Voy a salvar a Sasuke! ¿Porque no puedo salvar a Hinata-chan de su familia?

Sakura mordió su labio con indecisión y apretando los puños lo golpeo con fuerza.

—¡Porque no quiero que lo hagas!

Naruto se acarició la parte dolida de la mejilla antes de clavar sus ojos impactados en los de su compañera.

—¿Porque no? ¿Qué hizo Hinata-chan para que no merezca nuestra ayudar? ¿Tú ayuda?

Haruno Sakura se alejo unos pasos de Naruto, centró su verde mirada en las del rubio y lo miro con resentimiento.

—Si vas con ella Naruto te querrá para siempre. —murmuro con terquedad. Naruto cruzo los brazos esperando más.— ¡No quiero perder a otro compañero!

Uzumaki resoplo y se llevo la mano en su cabellera rubia, alborotando sus mechones de pelos. Nunca imagino que su compañera fuera en ciertas partes egoísta. Siempre creyó que Sakura era esa clase de personas que ayudaba sin preguntar la razón o los hechos, como esas manos invisibles dando sin pedir nada a cambio, pero ahora la idealización con la que la había puesto se rompía en grietas.

—Eso es egoísta, Sakura. —señalo con seriedad, dejando su tono amistoso. Su compañera cerro los puños de nuevo para golpearle pero él lo esquivo con un sutil movimiento. Freno su puño después poniendo sus dedos en su muñeca. Le miro a los ojos y luego negó. —Eres un ninja medico, debes saber la ética de los ninjas médicos. Ayudar al que mas lo necesite. Oba-chan lo sabe, tu también deberías saberlo.

Soltó su muñeca antes e alejarse de ella.

Sakura miro con asombro a su compañero y apretó los párpados para no derramar lágrimas.

Se sentía excluida, el similar sentimiento que sintió cuando Sasuke le rechazaba. Oprimiendo su corazón. Relamió sus labios y dirigió su vista a otras personas. Ayudándose poco a poco después de la guerra contra Akatsuki. Restableciendo sus hogares con resignación y alegría por estar vivos. Los daños eran enormes, pero ya habían pasado meses y todo se estaba restableciendo como antes.

…

Naruto empezó gruñendo por el camino, luego soltando maldiciones y al final con tristeza. Triste por ver como otros no querían ayudar a Hinata, como la dejaban de lado y parecían estar bien de esa forma, y dolido por ver y escuchar que Sakura no haría nada por ayudar a su compañera de la escuela.

Se sentía miserable y al mismo tiempo un traidor por no ayudar como quería, por haberse alejado de Hinata, por haber cambiado de rumbo cuando se encontraba con ella, y por haber mirado a otro lado cuando ella miraba a su lado.

Era un traidor.

Un amigo traidor y eso le dolía. Pero le dolía más saber que su amiga, la persona que amaba no quería tender una mano a otra amiga. Rechazaba contacto con Hinata y se oponía a ayudar.

Pensó que Sakura entendería, que diría sí para ayudar. Pero no fue así. Apretó la mandíbula y entro en el Ichiraku. Pidió un tazón y miró su comida con frustración. Ni el ramen podía ocultar el reflejo de sus ojos abnegados en traición hacia Hinata.

Oprimió los puños en los palillos y los rompió. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo, era ahora o nunca, o luego que arrepentiría por no haber echo nada. Como se arrepintió de no haber detenido a Sasuke en el Valle del fin.

Salió del Ichiraku sin comer el ramen y corrió con fuerza, buscando rastro de Hinata. Escuchar ese suave murmullo que hacia cuando respondía a su llamado. Relajo las facciones de su cara cuando recordó las respuesta que le daba cuando le llamaba. _Naruto-kun. N-Naruto-kun..._

Siempre el mismo tono, suave, reconciliador y tímido. Siempre con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara delicada, siempre con un sonrojo que le hacía ver adorable, como una pequeña muñeca.

Busco con la mirada los ojos blancos o el cuerpo pequeño de Hinata entre las personas que habían en la calle. Cuando no la encontró decidió buscar de nuevo, empezó a jadear cuando corría por otras calles de Konoha.

—¡Hinata-chan! -gritó con fuerza, abriendo los brazos y agitando el rostro.

La multitud calló y lo miró, más no apareció Hinata entre ellos. Gruño de nuevo y se alejo de ahí, sintiéndose mas dolido y frustrado.

…

N/A. Será una pequeña historia, constara de tres capítulos. =) falta dos y terminará.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

¡**M**e alegro que no odies Hinata-chan!

* * *

Hinata miró al frente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no coincidir con la mirada azul de Naruto Uzumaki. Llevaban en la misión dos días, de los cuales habían dormido por lo menos siete horas en los dos días. Intentar recopilar información de los ladrones era algo molesto, nadie decía nada, y si sabían algo lo ocultaban muy bien fingiendo con una sonrisa estúpida. Además de que la compañera de Naruto no dejaba de lanzar una que otra mirada llena de furia retenida en las pupilas verdes.

Lo que no entendía muy bien era la razón por la cual Sakura le miraba de esa forma, es decir. ¿Qué razón puede ser para tener que recibir una mirada de ese calibre?

Intentó no rodar los ojos blancos cuando Sakura apretó los labios en una linea tensa por verla de reojo.

Murmurando algo Hinata paró en seco ante las atentas miradas de sus dos compañeros de misión. Hubiera dado todo para estar en una misión con Shino y Kiba, ya que eran los únicos con los que podía completar una misión sin sentirse inferior en capacidades. Porque con esos dos ella sacaba su potencial y siempre recibía una sonrisa de Kiba y un asentimiento de cabeza de Shino.

Curvó los labios con tristeza. Había apartado a sus amigos de su lado después de que le impusieran el sello en la frente, había roto lazos con ellos para estar en solitario, para sacar de su mente ese nubloso sentimiento de miedo que atenazaba su corazón, para olvidar el dolor que sintió cuando fue marcada. Para borrar la expresión de tristeza que cubrió el rostro de Hanabi, para sacar de su mente los ojos blancos llenos de resentimiento de Neji. Pero...por mas solitaria que estaba seguía recordando cada expresión, cada sentimiento en el aire, cada suspiro de la sala, y cada mirada llena de vergüenza que cubría los ojos de Hiashi, su padre, su jefe, el señor que imponía todo, el hombre que borraba cada recuerdo hermoso con una mirada llena de hostilidad.

Intentó que el dolor fuera mas llevadero, que fuera una carga menos pesada, pero no podía, porque cada vez que se tocaba la frente podía sentir la marca, caliente como la lava de un volcán, áspera como las manos callosas de una vieja que vivía en el campo. Una mar de sentimientos contradictorios a cada segundo.

Llevó la palma de su mano a su corazón solo para comprobar que seguía latiendo, por que en el fondo quería pensar que murió el día que nació.

Naruto le miro de reojo y ella clavo a otro lado su mirada. Naruto era pasado, el futuro estaba en oscuridad pero estaba segura que no era con Naruto Uzumaki. Lo sabía, pero joder, le seguía dando un dolor insoportable en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él.

Forzó una sonrisa y les miro. La mirada verde jade de Sakura se oscureció, y la sonrisa bobalicona de Naruto se congelo. Ella soltó un suspiro casi silencioso y llevo su mano a sus bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba temblando como en el momento que Naruto le vio llorar.

—Creo que nos falta poco para llegar a la aldea vecina—anunció con suavidad. Naruto asintió con ojos afligidos, tan tristes que partiría el corazón a mas de uno. —¿Que haremos Sakura-san?—pregunto revelando algo de curiosidad en la mirada.

—No sé, eres tú el capitán de esta misión—gruño. Hinata se tenso brevemente antes de girar el cuerpo y mirar a otro lado. Mordió su labio inferior y activó el Byakugan. Miró a ambos lados como si se tratara de una calle, comprobó que no había nadie, ni una pizca de chakra. Relamió los labios y volvió a asentir.

—Descansaremos dentro de poco. —murmuro, los dos asintieron y ella se alejo saltando de rama en rama. Era mejor ir adelante para no seguir sintiendo miradas de ese tipo. Podría ser que estuviera acostumbrada a las miradas de Sakura pero no por ello era grato sentirlas en una misión.

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama recordó el momento en el que Hanabi se enteró de la marca. Hinata pensó que su pequeña hermana se alegraría, pero no fue así. Hanabi se sintió traicionada, le acuso de dejarla a merced del clan entero como nueva primogénita. Escucho sus sollozos retenidos en su habitación y el grito que soltó cuando su padre formo los sellos y le puso la palma en la frente. El dolor físico nublo cada pensamiento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par revelando unas lágrimas en la comisuras de los ojos. Lloró y gritó de dolor, se retorció como si se tratara de una serpiente rastrera. Nadie le tendió una mano, y el que lo intentó fue retenido por una mirada seca de Hiashi, su progenitor.

En esos momentos en el que dolor nublaba su juicio pensó que el clan era similar a los caníbales que se comían unos a otros, el más fuerte al más débil. Cuando el dolor paro ella soltó un escueto pero claro comentario.

_—Ya no eres mi padre._

Estaba segura que Hiashi formó una mueca en los labios. Pero a Hinata no le importó. Perdono cada cosa que le imponía Hiashi, cada comentario malicioso, cada bofetada, cada golpe, cada mirada. Pero no perdonaría que su padre no la defendiera entre los ancianos del clan que fueron los primeros en pedir la marca, para que después Hiashi aceptara con un asentimiento de cabeza y con la frialdad del hielo, como si hablara del tiempo que hacia en Konoha. No perdonaría que ese hombre dijera un _sí_ en vez de un _no_.

Todas sus pertenencias fueran transportados a su nueva habitación, una que era más pequeña y nada extravagante, como la habitación de un shinobi sin vida, nada de colorido. Los primeros días fueron duros, no sabía qué hacer, como mirar al frente, como decir sí sin un tartamudeo. Se cruzo en dos ocasiones con Hiashi, en ambas inclino la cabeza y se rehuso a mirarlo a los ojos perlas. Escucho cada palabra que decía pero nunca hablo. Asintió a sus comentarios fríos.

Neji le trataba aún de Hinata-sama cuando en realidad ahora estaban en el mismo nivel. Hinata se acordó de la mirada que le había mandado Neji en el momento de la marca, esa mirada llena de resentimiento, no por odio si no por ver como ella se volvía doblegar sin decir nada, como inclinaba la cabeza para fuera cortada. Hinata le agradeció todo con una mirada, no hubo sonrisas ni para su primo.

Alzó los ojos perlas y busco con su mirada a sus compañeros, no era momento adecuado para recordar el pasado, un pasado reciente que todavía latía.

—Aquí—susurro. Ambos asintieron y empezaron a sacar de su mochila las tiendas de dormir. —Yo haré la vigilancia.—anunció encogiendo su cuerpo pequeño. Instalo solo una pequeña manta cerca del tronco del árbol, perdió su mirada entre la pequeña y escasa fogata que intentaba hacer Naruto. Probó con sus labios la bola de arroz que se había echo y perdió la concentración.

Ojos azules. Ojos azules que buscaban los suyos.

Miró a otro lado. No caería.

Jugueteo con un kunai en la mano, filoso y brillante como una piedra preciosa, el reflejo de sus ojos en el, el olor a sangre reseca que había en el arma.

—Hinata-chan— llamó Naruto, ella dio un respingo y dejo caer el kunai, el arma antes de caer rozo su piel de su mano produciendo un corte. Hinata miro la sangre y empezó a lamer la herida con algo de calma, luego saco una venda de su bolso de pantalón, lo enredo sin interés.

Naruto no quito la mirada de la herida y formó una mueca, vio como la despreocupación de Hinata ante la idea del daño. Parecía que no le dolió o menos aún afecto en algo, para su rabia comprobó que cada segundo que pasaba ella se perdía.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto con el semblante preocupado Naruto, ella asintió mirando las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban. —Puedo llamar a Sakura-chan.

—_Ie_. No tiene importancia. —le mostró la herida ya curada.

Él asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedo hacer contigo la vigilancia?

—Deberías dormir Naruto-kun—susurro con calma.

—Me estás apartando a cada segundo, tienes la misma mirada de Sasuke cuando intentó romper nuestros lazos.

Hinata se estremeció, recordaba esos ojos negros como dos pozos oscuros sin fondo, esos labios en una sarcástica sonrisa. El miedo atenazo su corazón. Si Naruto decía que tenía esa mirada podría ser también se volvería como él.

—Sasuke es fuerte—apostillo. El rubio asintió.

—Tu también. -comentó con una tensa sonrisa. Hinata le miro a los ojos y su labio inferior tembló. Naruto le hacia perder el norte, le hacia sacar a flote lo que pensaba en realidad, sacaba a la Hinata _fuerte_. De nuevo rozó con sus dedos la frente protegida por la banda. Vio como Naruto erizaba los pelos rubios. —¿Dolió?

Hinata asintió.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y Hinata percibió el desazón en la mirada azul oscura de Naruto. Él luchaba contra algo, pero ella no sabía.

—Prometí que protegería a la aldea entera con todo los que vivían en él.— la chica se sorprendió por la repentina confesión.—Pero no pude hacer nada por ti Hinata-chan. ¿Por que?

—N-No puedes proteger a todos Naruto-kun— su tono flaqueo.

—¿Por que no puedo proteger a todos? Todos son importantes para mí.

—Siempre habrá alguien que no puedas proteger.

Naruto asintió meditándolo, luego formó una mueca.

—¿Crees que soy débil Hinata-chan?

—No lo creo. Salvaste la villa tu solo Naruto-kun.

—Tu ayudaste. — Hinata mordió el labio. Naruto le recordó su confesión, la cual él no había dado respuesta aún. Intento mostrar algo de tranquilidad pero solo salió un quejido sordo.

—Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo Naruto-kun. — esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

Naruto contempló a Hinata en silencio, se alegro saber que la antigua Hinata todavía podía habitar en su interior, lo descubrió con esa pequeña sonrisa. Ensancho los labios en una sonrisa.

—Me gustas cuando sonríes Hinata-chan.

—¡E-Eh!

—Lo que más me gusta de ti es que sonríes por más complicadas que estén la cosas. —le acarició la frete cubierta y luego frunció los labios.

—¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?

—¿Puedo ver la marca?—Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, pero me gustaría para comprobar algo—Hinata le miro con confusión antes de tirar el nudo de la banda y dejarla caer en silencio. Vio como Naruto abría los ojos con sorpresa, la marca color verde pálido hacia contraste con su piel blanca. Sintió los dedos suaves de Naruto acariciar la marca, su piel. —Lo sabía, cuando hablo de la marca en tus ojos no se ven el odio que había en los ojos de Neji, tampoco cuando la muestras.

—¿En serio?

—Solo hay tristeza y tal vez algo de desconsuelo por saber que nadie se opuso a esta maldita marca.—enredo con sus dedos mechones de pelo oscuro de Hinata y luego bajo la cabeza hasta hacer que su frente chocara con suavidad con la de la joven y sonriendo dijo algo le dejo helada.—¡Me alegro de que no odies a nadie Hinata-chan!.

Hinata mordió su labio y sin quererlo empezó a sollozar, escucho su propia respiración entrecortada, la palpitación del corazón de Naruto se oyó a pesar de sus lágrimas y quejidos. Era presa del buen sentimiento que tenia Naruto, de lo inocente que parecía, de lo increíblemente fuerte que era y sobre todo por ver que él se preocupó de ella cuando nadie lo hizo. Mostró una sonrisa tímida y los ojos acuosos a Naruto.

—¡Y también me alegro que estés aquí conmigo!—hipo y escucho la sonora carcajada de Naruto contra su oído. Esbozando una sonrisa el rubio le beso con suavidad la mejilla.—Saldremos de esto Hinata-chan.

Hinata abrió sorprendida los ojos, no por el pequeño e inocente beso, si no mas en sí por la frase. _Saldremos_. ¿Habría un nosotros entre ellos?

* * *

N/A. ¡Hola! He visto que habéis dejado mogollón de comentarios y me alegra saber que os gusta, viendo que he acabado este capítulo y que pensé que sería solo de tres capítulo —aún no sé si será de tres capítulos—pero si me gusta como queda el tercer y tal vez último capítulo lo dejaré como pensé en tres capítulos, pero si no me conformó tal vez lo extienda, aún así gracias por vuestros comentarios, un saludo y un abrazado deseando unas felices fiestas.

aio hyuuga Me encantaría responder a todo pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Te parece si lo hago en el tercer capítulo?


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**E**spera, iré por ti.

* * *

…

Hinata mira a Tsunade, la Hokage de la villa. Le da los informes de la misión del grupo ella, Naruto y Sakura.

La rubia voluptuosa sonríe de medio lado.

―¿Qué tal? ―pregunta, no espera respuesta, sigue con su interrogatorio. ―¿Las cicatrices están sanando bien?

Hinata abre los ojos sorprendida, luego sus mejillas enrojecen con suavidad. Asiente entusiasmada.

―¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!

Los ojos de la quinta Hokage se endulzan antes de asentir.

―¿Ves Shizune? ¡Soy la mejor! ―grita con una sonrisa ancha en los labios rojos.

…

Empieza a bajar las escaleras con suavidad, cuando esta en la planta baja la mirada azul y verde la reciben.

―¿Por qué Tsunade-sama dijo que solo quería verte a ti? ―pregunto ceñuda Sakura, cruzándose los brazos en el pecho.

La Hyūga titubea brevemente.

―Solo di el informe, Sakura-san.

La mujer de pelo rosa frunce los labios, esta enfadada, su compañero de equipo Naruto Uzumaki lo sabe claramente.

Hinata mira con nerviosismo a la joven, no sabe que hacer exactamente. No le cae mal Sakura Haruno, no la odia, pero ahora mismo desearía poder decirle que relaje el tono de voz acusatorio. Como si estuvieran haciendo algo en contra de la Haruno.

―Solo la misión. ―susurro.

La otra kunoichi asiente y se gira, marchándose.

―¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto calla cuando ve desaparecer la figura de su compañera, se rasca la cabeza y mira a la última femenina del grupo.

Se miran mutuamente y Naruto da una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hinata siente la presión en su corazón, está corriendo desquiciadamente. Se lleva su mano pálida a su pecho.

―Me marcho entonces, Naruto-kun.

Hace una breve reverencia al rubio que le frunce los labios por el abrupto adiós.

…

Hinata siente la presencia de Neji en su espalda, no le importa, al fin y al cabo se podría decir que ella vive con él.

Neji siempre la espero después de una misión, no importando si esta o no en la rama principal. Hinata se lo agradece con un cabeceo.

Mientras caminan en silencio Hinata siente que su corazón vuelve a estremecerse por recordar a Naruto.

¿Cómo puede cambiar todo él? ¿Cómo puede hacer mover los cimientos de su vida? ¿Qué es Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Por qué cuando se resignó el apareció haciendo romper el sentimiento de resignación?

La misión, estaba segura que si iba sola se dejaría morir, sería como un suicidio en misión, no le hubiera importado, tampoco agradecería, solo sería el vacío.

Pero Naruto estaba, le hizo ver que más allá del dolor siempre había algo que nos esperaba, esperanzas o algo más. Él fue como ese camino señalado.

Hinata suspiro con suavidad.

―¿Algo mal Hinata-sama?

Hinata negó.

―Nada Nii-san.

…

Sakura esconde su rostro deforme por una mueca desagradable en la almohada. Odia sentirse así. Le vuelve débil, lo que hace años lucho para no ser. Entrenándose con Tsunade, luchando contra los rechazos de Sasuke.

¿Por qué volvía a sentirse insegura?

Naruto le había enseñado a seguir adelante, a recuperar lo que perdió, a luchar por tener un futuro mejor. Pero todo se desmorona solo cuando él muestra más intenciones con Hinata.

Sakura se siente de nuevo insegura, como aquella niña pequeña que pensaba que el mundo era injusto con ella. En ese mundo que solo pensaba en ella y nadie más.

Aprieta su puño y muerde la almohada.

No quería sentirse así, era desagradable.

…

Naruto mira la mansión secundaria de la familia Hyūga, estrecha los ojos por ver el gran portal, una puerta tan grande como para un gigante.

Llama con los nudillos y escucha unos pasos pesados, pone la oreja en la madera cuando escucha una ligera tos.

La puerta se abre y él se yergue.

El Hyūga que le mira tiene la mirada fija en él, su ojo derecho se contrae levemente antes de preguntar con suavidad pero con seriedad.

―¿Qué?

El rubio sonríe.

―¿Esta Hinata-chan?

El hombre aprieta los labios en una línea, niega y quiere cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto pone la mano.

―Sé que está aquí, siento su chakra.

―No está.

―Miente muy mal, Hyūga-san. ―muerde la frase Naruto. ―¡Hinata―chan! ―grita empujando la puerta, el viejo cae y mira con fiereza al intruso.

…

La pequeña cama es suave y las colchas calientes. Hinata se envuelve más entre las colchas y suspira de alivio. Afuera hace un poco de frio.

Su pequeña nariz se frunce cuando siente que estornudara. Cierra los ojos y desea dormir, pero el grito de alguien llamándola le alerta, se quita las colchas y se pone una chaqueta fina, sus sandalias ninjas y sale corriendo de su habitación.

Su respiración se vuelve irregular cuando los pequeños copos de nieven caen. Nevando.

¿Por qué?

Mira a su alrededor dejándose guiar por el grito. Corre a más prisa y su cabeza se golpea con algo, sus parpados revolotean buscando la causa. Entonces lo ve.

En el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor y una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

― ¿Naruto-kun?

…

Naruto sonríe alegre, se levanta y la abraza ligeramente.

―¡Oh, Hinata-chan! ―mueve la cabeza a un lado y otro, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. ―… es todo muy serio. ―frunce los labios, mirando los pasillos de la mansión, Hinata da una pequeña carcajada.

―Hai, lo es.

El rubio asiente e inclina la cabeza.

―Esta nevando. ―murmura suavemente, Hinata asiente ensimismada en su mirada azul dilatada, brillando como esas estrellas. No, es mucho mejor piensa. ―Perdona por molestarte a estas horas, pero… tengo una misión y quería despedirme de ti.

Su corazón se aprieta y luego vuelve la vista a otro lado.

―Oh.

― Partimos en busca de Sasuke, el maldito bastardo de unió a Akatsuki. ―muerde su labio con fuerza y su vista se vuelve determinada. ―Ese maldito cabrón sin cerebro… piensa con el culo. ¿Eh?

Naruto mueve la cabeza a un lado y otro, sacudiéndola. Esta claramente confundido y dolido por la decisión de su amigo―rival.

Lleva su mano a sus labios y lo muerde.

―Creí que Sasuke desistiría de la venganza, me equivoque.

Hinata siente la garganta reseca antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, mareada. Sabe como muchos aldeanos que Naruto podría entregar su vida por Sasuke. Es algo que la aturde.

¿Cómo puede alguien dar la vida para alguien que no quiere ser salvado?

¿Es lógico?

La muchacha relame sus labios.

―¿E-Estas seguro? ―pregunta en un hilillo de voz. Los ojos de Naruto se disparan hacia ella.

―¿De qué?

Con su mano restriega su delgado abrigo.

―El salvar a Sasuke-kun…

Entonces sucede algo que Hinata recordaría el resto de su vida, por más que pasaran miles de años, lo recordaría. La risa suave y ronca de Naruto, tímida y desvergonzada, contradictorios en cada momento. Los ojos cerrados, la boca ancha y una mano en su nuca.

―¡Claro que sí, Sasuke es mi amigo!

…

Hinata mantiene los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su rostro luce más pálido, lleva una mano a su boca.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Desde cuándo decir _hasta luego _dolía y calmaba a la vez?

―Y-Yo… ―traga saliva cuando siente la mirada pesada de Naruto, sus labios se curvan ligeramente antes de echar la cabeza hacia delante, cerca del rostro de Naruto. ―Creo que eres increíble Naruto-Kun. ―confiesa. Sus ojos blancos brillan intensamente por la confesión, su rostro se tiñe poco a poco del rojo.

…

Pequeña, delgada, frágil pero… casi se podría decir luchadora como invencible. Naruto siente su corazón latir con frenesí, ve pero no escucha lo que dice la joven, porque con su confesión recuerda la primera que hizo_. Te amo, Naruto-kun… _

_Te amo… _

La determinación en el rostro, los puños delgados en alto, los ojos fieros pero dando algo de dulzura en el rostro sucio…

Uzumaki Naruto siente con más ansias apretar ese cuerpo de la joven, hundir su cara en su cuello y decir su nombre.

Sus piernas se mueven, escucha el ligero sonido de sorpresa que hace ella, le agarra de la muñeca y la tira, ella golpea su rostro en su pecho. Sonríe un poco antes de bajar la cabeza y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

―Hinata-chan… ―su voz se vuelve suave, roza con sus labios el cuello, la mandíbula delicada y luego le mira a los ojos. ―No cambies nunca.

Besa despacio los labios de la Hyuga, rozando apenas su boca, le acaricia el pelo largo y teme llorar, por primera vez en su vida se siente realmente amado, sin prejuicios, miedos, rechazos, solo amor.

…

Se quedan en silencio, Hinata tiene los ojos abiertos mostrando confusión y estupor, su boca se abre pidiendo la razón del beso, pero no pregunta, Naruto mantiene los ojos entrecerrados, viendo más allá de la mansión.

Curva los labios antes de acariciar su pelo.

―¡Tienes que venir a despedirte de mí, _dattebayo_!

…

La mano temblorosa de Hinata busca frenéticamente en el armario pequeño un abrigo más grueso, se arregla el pelo revuelto y corre por las calles de Konoha. Escucha las risas de los niños mientras intenta no tropezar, gira de lado cuando un hombre mayor casi choca con ella. Se siente eufórica como indecisa.

Jadea, su cuerpo se curva hacia adelante pidiendo oxígeno, de reojo puede ver la cabellera rosada de Sakura, mientras que Naruto esta en el centro con los ojos abiertos, luego los relaja y sonríe.

―¡Hinata-chan!

En verdad no sabe que decir. ¿Qué tiene que decirle a Naruto? Su cuerpo vuelve a temblar, tiene miedo.

―Y-Yo…

Kakashi apare un sonoro _plof_, Hinata muerde el labio inferior con más nerviosismo.

―¿Naruto, Sakura vam―? ―la pregunta queda muda cuando ve la ex―hereda de la familia más poderosa de Konoha. Su ojo mira detenidamente a la joven antes de ver a su pupilo. ―Diez minutos.

Es lo único que dice antes de girar y avanzar.

…

Naruto no dice nada, a pesar de que es momento de hablar él no quiere, sabe que si dice algo todo se iría al traste. Hinata es esa persona a la que hay que tratarla bien para no herirla, sin embargo él la hirió cuando no dio una respuesta a la confesión que le hizo en la lucha contra Pein.

Todo resulta demasiado irónico ahora mismo, él está esperando una respuesta cuando le hizo esperar a ella, sintiendo ese mismo sentimiento de miedo.

―Y-Yo…

―Espera. ―dice Naruto, su vista se eleva antes de dejarla caer por el camino donde su sensei se marchó. ―Sé que no soy muy bueno con palabras pero, desearía que me dieras la respuesta cuando venga con Sasuke. ―murmura, ve como Hinata abre los ojos sorprendida.

―¿Por qué?

―… Creo que esa será mi _razón_ de vivir cuando luche con Sasuke. ―confiesa sonriendo ligeramente. ―… tu respuesta será una nueva promesa Hinata-chan.

Hinata muerde su labio y asiente. Parpadea para que las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos se queden. Sorbe un poco de aire antes de sonreír.

―Hai.

―Ya no tendrás que esperar por mí Hinata-chan, ahora seré yo el que espere por ti.

La Hyuga asiente a cada palabra que dice, a pesar de no entender con claridad a Naruto le hará caso.

Naruto Uzumaki sonríe, alza los brazos en alto y grita.

―¡Será una nueva promesa con Hinata-chan! ―Hinata retrocede unos milímetros con sorpresa, luego sonríe con él. ―¡Espera vendré por ti!

―¡Hai!

…

Naruto Uzumaki desaparece de su vista, sus hombros fuertes desaparecen como una neblina, sus ojos azules como el cielo se apagan. Hinata se queda en el camino, apretando el puño en su corazón. A pesar de estar en la oscuridad, a pesar de que el sol se escondió y la luna salió ella puede ver una luz en el camino.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

N/A―¡Final! ¡Olé! Sé que tarde mucho~ pero como sabréis este no es mi único proyecto en por lo cual mi tiempo es reducido, sin embargo espero que os guste. Como sabréis solo era tres capítulos, tal vez en un futuro haga una secuela de esta historia pero por el momento no. Sin más, Zalachenko os mando un saludo grande y un beso. ¡Os quiero!


End file.
